<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm A Lover Not A Fighter by RavensCAT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870669">I'm A Lover Not A Fighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT'>RavensCAT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, flirty Kartik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kartik and Aman met, Aman's pupils AND his dick both get big ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm A Lover Not A Fighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I watched this movie and fell into a pit. <br/>I have an exam to study for yet here I am. </p><p>Also I took some liberties XD</p><p>I'm sorry this is trash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aman collapses on the only available train seat. He’s been in this town for four days and he still hasn’t found any work. He doesn’t even have a place to stay yet. If this remains the case he’s going to have to go back home and there is no way he’s going to do that.</p><p class="p1">He glances towards his left and notices a handsome man leaning against the window of the train, with his eyes closed. His hair gets ruffled by the wind and his nose ring reflects light as the train moves.</p><p class="p1">As if sensing he’s being watched, the man beside him stirs and opens his eyes. Aman looks away quickly.</p><p class="p1">The man looks at him and then back out the window.</p><p class="p1">Aman sneaks a look at him again, the man looks at him at the same time. Aman gives him a small smile. The man holds out his hand.</p><p class="p1">“Hi, I’m Kartik.”</p><p class="p1">“Aman.” Aman grabs Kartik’s hand, feeling a shiver go through his body when his hand clasps Kartik’s, goosebumps breaking out on his arms. It seems Kartik feels something too because his eyes lock onto Aman’s and he shifts closer.</p><p class="p1">Aman pulls his hand back and immediately feels cold. What the fuck, he’s never felt like this about someone before.</p><p class="p1">Before Aman can say another word Kartik’s phone rings.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me,” Kartik says as he gets up to take the call. He comes back a couple minutes later but before he can sit down the train lurches and Kartik loses his balance, landing on Aman’s lap. Aman’s arms wrap around his waist to prevent him from falling to the floor. Kartik’s arms wind up around Aman’s neck.</p><p class="p1">“Are you okay?” Aman asks.</p><p class="p1">Kartik nods. “It’s getting big,” he whispers quietly.</p><p class="p1">“What? My pupils?” Because it was a known fact that your pupils dilate when you’re staring at someone you are attracted to and he was very much attracted to the man currently in his lap.</p><p class="p1">“No, your dick.”</p><p class="p1">Aman flushes as Kartik grinds down against him and then smiles at him. Aman gets distracted by his dimples. How can a fully grown man look so innocent and naughty at the same time?</p><p class="p1">Kartik know’s he’s playing a dangerous game and could be one second away from getting punched but from the feeling of things he might have a chance with this cute sexy man.</p><p class="p1">“Well, your pupils too.” He moves closer to see.</p><p class="p1">“Kartik!” Aman hisses, “Get off.” He looks around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Everyone was either sleeping or distracted on their phones.</p><p class="p1">“Haww!” Kartik’s hand comes up to cover his mouth dramatically, “In public?!”</p><p class="p1">Aman feels his cheeks heating up further. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”</p><p class="p1">Kartik smiles at him again and slips off Aman’s lap back onto his seat.</p><p class="p1">“So how long have you been here?” Kartik asks.</p><p class="p1">“Four days,” Aman groans as he’s reminded of his lack of success.</p><p class="p1">“Oh?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, been looking for a job and a place to stay.”</p><p class="p1">“Any luck?”</p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p1">Kartik looks at him for a bit.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m deciding if you’re a serial killer.”</p><p class="p1">Aman raises his eyebrow. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“I mean I have an apartment on rent but it’s kind of expensive for one person…”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t have a job.” Aman reminds him.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’ve got a solution for that too.”</p><p class="p1">“Why are you helping me?” Aman asks.</p><p class="p1">Kartik leans into him. “Because I like you.” He nudges him with his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“You barely know me.” Aman points out.</p><p class="p1">Kartik shrugs. “Are you a serial killer?”</p><p class="p1">Aman chuckles. “No, I am not a serial killer.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you suree?”</p><p class="p1">“Pretty sure but how can you be sure?” Aman asks.</p><p class="p1">Kartik ponders for a bit before shrugging. “I can’t but something in my body is telling me I can trust you.”</p><p class="p1">“Is it your dick?” Aman asks.</p><p class="p1">Kartik laughs. “Maybe.”</p><p class="p1">“So what do you say?” Kartik asks.</p><p class="p1">Aman’s mind goes back to his family and how he would have to go back if he doesn’t find a job.</p><p class="p1">“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?” Aman asks.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a lover, not a fighter,” he says.</p><p class="p1">Aman laughs. “Alright, fine.”</p><p class="p1">Kartik gives him a dimpley smile. “Awesome. Now do you need a hand with that?” He asks, pointing to Aman’s lap.</p><p class="p1">“Kartik!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>askfhalfag</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed.</p><p>Kudos are love <br/>Comments keep me going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>